Club Penguin Times
The Club Penguin Times (formerly known as The Penguin Times before June 2008) is Club Penguin's local newspaper, which almost always comes out every Thursday. It is one of the only sources of information, other than books. Aunt Arctic is its editor-in-chief, as well as its formal help columnist. Sections celebrating the 100th Issue of The Penguin Times.]] *'A' section (featured stories): ** Top stories *'B' section (regular features): ** In Focus ** Ask Aunt Arctic ** Top secret *'C' section (Extras): ** Jokes ** Riddles ** Reviewed by You (now in Blog since May 28, 2009) ** Poetry ** Bonus Puzzle (every second week) ** Upcoming Events ** Fan Comics ** Sensei's Fortune Cookie (sometimes) *'D' section (Notices): ** Submit your Content Other Information *You are able to submit things to the paper, to appear in the back. However, only few get chosen each week. 's Old News.]] *The Penguin Times is viewable by pressing the news icon in the top-left corner of the screen. *The last six old editions of The Penguin Times can be viewed in the Boiler Room's Old News. *The paper will normally come out on a Thursday. Although, there have been some accounts where special editions will come out on other days. An example would be on Christmas Day 2007, the paper came out on Tuesday. *Aunt Arctic is supposedly the writer of the paper and has her own column where she answers questions that other penguins submit. However the penguin's name is never used (i.e. a penguin asked Aunt Arctic about viking helmets and her name came up as Helmetless Helga). The given penguin name is always associated with the topic or question the penguin sends in. *There is also a puzzle (normally a jigsaw that you need to slide around to work out) that someone sends art in for it every second week. *Since Aunt Arctic has become the editor, she will let you post a review of a certain topic such as a new Penguin Style catalog. However she only selects two reviews to be printed in The Penguin Times. *The Director of the P.S.A. occasionally puts Secret Messages in the Penguin Times. You might have to solve a puzzle to get the message. *The 150th issue was on August 28, 2008. .]] *Elitists can download the Club Penguin Newsletter (not the Newspaper) via their DS. *In Issue number 175, there were puffles on almost every page, which was a reference to the Puffle Party 2009. *Aunt Arctic has also answered some pretty heavy-weighted questions, such as the above passage on Fame. Note the penguin in the beta hat. *Sensei gave a tour in issue #181. *Stompin' Bob used to write poems for The Club Penguin Times. *The Club Penguin Times is often themed around events which are currently underway in Club Penguin. *It is unknown how the Club Penguin Times is financially stable, as no money is charged for the newspaper. * The Reviewed by You section is no longer in the newspaper. It was moved to the blog on the May 28th, 2009. * The 200th issue will be available on August 13th, 2009. * Each Newspaper tells you when the next pin will be hidden. It also has a picture of the pin in silouhette form. SWF *Current Newspaper Category:Printed Media Category:Aunt Arctic Category:Club Penguin